Shadow of Mordor Super Walkthrough
Introduction Recently, three very lucky community members had the opportunity to spend a week at Wikia headquarters in San Francisco, where they were given early access to Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. GlóinTheGreat, LordTJ, and TolkienIsTruth7 spent the majority of time editing articles, participating in interviews, making videos, and -- of course -- playing the game! As such, these three fanatics will serve as your on-screen guides in a number of "Super Walkthrough" pieces created just for this community. So get to know a little bit more about them -- watch their "Meet the Superfans" video now! Walkthroughs It seems only right that the Official ''Shadow of Mordor'' Wikia serves as the home for the best game content available. Thanks to the help of GlóinTheGreat, LordTJ, and TolkienIsTruth7, walkthrough videos for the first three main quests players will encounter have been put together. Additionally, walkthrough pages for all the weapon quests have also been created... just for when you need a break from the main storyline. There's much more to chronicle, however. Add your own walkthrough chronicles (either text-based, video, or both!) and help make this the ultimate Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor resource. The Slaver An Interested Party The Spirit of Mordor The Secret Flame Artifacts Weapon Quests Locations Story & Lore To quote Shadow of Mordor community member TolkienIsTruth7: "Big fans of the source material are going to get a ton out of this game. Coming from a superfan of the Tolkien universe, you're really going to get a lot out of it. It has met and exceeded my expectations in several areas." But why trust the word of a self-proclaimed Middle-earth superfan? See for yourself as he, LordTJ and GlóinTheGreat dissect the nuances and connections Shadow of Mordor makes to both the book and film series. And be sure to chronicle any findings you discover as you play through the game right here in the [[Shadow of Mordor Wikia|Official Shadow of Mordor wikia]]. The Nemesis System One of the most exciting and revolutionary elements of Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor is the Nemesis System. This gameplay mechanic allows for every player to experience unique interactions within Uruk society, helping to keep the game fresh and original. GlóinTheGreat and TolkienIsTruth7 spent a good deal of their time digging into the system, experimenting with how to best to utilize/exploit it. Check out their videos and see if you can effect your interaction. Nemesis System Uruks Interactive Maps Sea of Núrnen Map2 Udûn Map1 BoxAd Fan Contributors http://static.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/3/34/24164657.png/75px-24164657.png.jpg GlóinTheGreat "... enjoyable for fans of both the movies and books." http://static.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/cf/4738544.png/75px-4738544.png.jpg LordTJ "... great job of executing a lot of those fantasy moves." http://static.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/f/f0/24168799.png/75px-24168799.png.jpg TolkienIsTruth7 "... met and exceeded my expectations in several areas." All Videos |-|Walkthroughs= |-|Story & Lore= |-|Nemesis System= All Walkthroughs |-|Storyline Quests= Udûn Ratbag The Spirit of Mordor Climbing the Ranks The Warchief Gollum An Interested Party Shattered Memories The One Truth Hirgon The Slaver The Outcasts The Dark Monument The Black Captain Sea of Núrnen Torvin Big Game Hunting Partners The Legendary White Graug Lithariel The Cure The Rescue Queen Marwen The Messenger Queen of the Shore The Power of the Wraith Outro Lord of Mordor Mordor in Flames |-|Weapon Quests= Weapon Quests Bow Quests A Elbereth Gilthoniel Jaws of Steel Shadow and Flame Shadow Under Siege Swift Mercy The Eye of Vengeance The Secret Flame The Spirit of Fire The Storm of War There Is No Escape Dagger Quests A Knife in the Dark Clear the Skies Deathly Whisper Display of Power Fatal Secrets Shadow and Steel The Darkness Within The Mithril Blade The Scouring of the Shadow The Wraith Sword Quests Arise Bane of Shadow Cutting the Lines Into the Pit Nameless Things Power of the One The Dark Rider The Fell Beast They Shall Not Pass Forum Activity Weapon Quests Category:Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor Category:Real world